Friend or Foe (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Friend or Foe"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Mike Mitchell |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Mike Mitchell Merriwether Williams Mark O'Hare |- |'Techical Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Lindsey Pollard |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editors' |Steven Banks Tim Hill |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Friend or Foe" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Narrator, Kid #5, Kid #2, Patchy the Pirate |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Mr. Pirateson |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Kid #4, Kid #5 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Kid #1, Old Man Jenkins, Male #1, Kid #3, Cat |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Girl Fish, Cutomer |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Kid #2, Kid #3, Mama Krabs |- |'Tom Wilson' |Stinky |- |'Paul Tibbitt' |Gorilla, Potty |- |'Joe Murray' |Mama Gorilla |- |'Mark O'Hare' |Papa Gorilla |- |'Tom Fountain' |Potty Puppeteer |- |'Kevin Carlson' |Rat Puppeteer |- |'Christian Papalexis' |Potty Puppeteer |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Rocko |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistants' |Lorena Gallego Jennie Monica Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Art Mawhinney Chris Headrick Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Ian Graham |- |'Character Designers' |Robert Ryan Cory Todd White Gordon Hammond |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Wesley Paguio Lucy Tanashian-Gentry Michael Chen |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Sylists' |Cat E. Simmonds Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iverson Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Misoon Kim |- |'Sheet Timers' |Andrew Overtoom Tom Pope Patrick Buchanan |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christoper Hink |- |'Picture Editors' |Jeff Adams Mattaniah Adams |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Russell Davis |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors and Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Thomas J. Maydeck |- |'Sound FX Designers & Editors' |Jeffrey Hutchins Rick Hinson |- |'Sound Editors' |Nick Gotten Eric Freeman Matt Brown Daisuke Sawa |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Thomas J. Maydeck |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Tony Orozco Jeff Kettle |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Sabre Media Studios, inc. Salami Studios Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Footage Provede by' |Image Bank Film by Getty Images Nickelodeon Animation Studio |- |'"Rocko's Modern Life" Courtesy of' |Nickelodeon |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Live Action Sequence |- |'Directed by' |Mike Mitchell |- |'Produced by' |Cathy Cambria |- |'Soryboard Directors' |Jay Lender Dan Povenmire |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Caleb Meurer Mike Roth Carson Kugler Derek Drymon Walt Dohrn Jusi Ajdreda Sherm Cohen Qunit Marjerty Aaron Springer Chris Headrick Joe Murray Rich Chidlaw Stephen Hillenburg Chuck Klein Dene Ann Heming Octavio Rodriguez John Trabbic Kurt Dumas |- |'Scene Timing' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender Dan Povenmire Mark O'Hare |- |'Production Digner' |Kim Killingsworth Jose Lemonnier |- |'Art Director' |Tracy Nejame |- |'Assistant Art Director' |Lita Minger |- |'Wardrobe' |Elaine Mantalvo |- |'Wardrobe Assistant' |Cesar Magana |- |'Meke-Up' |Christy Fisher |- |'Hair Stylist' |Jody Burton |- |'Production Manager' |Craig Gelfand |- |'Production Coordinator' |Geoff Warner |- |'Assistant Production Coordinator' |Aline Robey |- |'Script Supervisor' |Lisa Tomas |- |'Special Effects' |Justin Krauss |- |'Property Master' |Ken Levin |- |'Props Assistant' |Laura Diamond |- |'Production Sond Mixers' |Chris Rich Gabriel Rosas Timothy J. Borquez |- |'A-2' |Ron Thompson |- |'Video Control' |Jeff Messenger |- |'Tape Operator' |Stacey Gale |- |'Hand Held Cameras' |Dave Kanchann Steve Garrett |- |'Camera Utuility' |Mrshal Burling |- |'Gaffer' |Mark Adrian |- |'Best Boy Electric' |RJ Allen |- |'Board Operator' |Elena Scott |- |'Electric' |Jeremy Cohen Ashlin Moartes Wes Myland |- |'Key Grip' |John Palato |- |'Best Boy Grip' |Jeff White |- |'Grips' |Kevin Dunn |- |'Construction Coordinator' |Lanny Henson |- |'Production Assistants' |Louisa Stephen Tin Waterman Oliver Garrett Micah Owens Emily Pyatt Ryan Graves Marcy Lynn Dewey |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli Courtney Sanford Empire Today Pizza Hut Geico Insurance Walt Disney Home Video CBS, Inc. |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2007 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits